Soda Trap
by XxPurpleAngelxX
Summary: Can't think of a better title! Julie is having a birthday party. Sam's shocked that she got invited. At the end it doesn't turn out to well. Oneshot.


**My first A Cinderella Story! I don't own the movie or the characters. I hope you enjoy!**

The bell rang, students rashed out of their class rooms wearing smiles on their faces. Friday, everyone lovedn Friday. Once the day is over the weekend just started.

Sam and her best friend Simon were walking down the hall pushing there way through grops of students. Sam glared at everybody's locker. Almost every locker had an envelopes typed to them.

The sutdents ripped them off and read them with laughs and smiles. Sam thought maybe somebody was having a party. Her and Simon never get invited to parties, nobody liked them, so basically everyone treats them like outcasts.

Sam got to her locker along with Simon; her brows went up in shook, she got an envelope on her locker, she ripoed it off anf she opened it.

Simon looked over. "I didn't get one. Who is it from?"

"Julie's birthday party, starts at 6. That's all it says."

"She hates us, why would she invite you?" He asked as he opened his locker and he grabbed his bag and shut is locker.

Sam shurrged it off like it was no big deal. She folded the envelope in her pocket anf she opened her locker and grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you Monday," her barrette friend said as he walked off. Everybody was laughing at their iinvitations; Sam thought it was wired, nothing funny was written on it. In the crocorner of her eye she saw Austin smirk and shook his head.

She shut her locker and she left the school; she walked in the parking lot to go to her dumping old car. She got in and drive off. As she parked her car in the driveway her stepmother was in the pool. She got out of the car as her mom called her name.

"Sammy, you need to clen your mom."

She nodded and she entered her house, walked up the stairs and entered her messy room. She cleaned it up, putting things where they belonged.

Now she has to pick out what she's going to wear. She looked in her closest where she had beautiful sun dresses. She took a green simple dress off the hanger. She smiled at her choice, its perfect for the party.

* * *

Time flew by and it was now 5:40. Same just finshed putting her make up on; she then quickly walked down the stairs. "I'm going to a birthday party." She told her mom as she left the house. Sam got into her car and drove to Juli's house.

As she parked her car, she could hear loud music. She got out and opened the door. There was people dancing, talking and eating. Almost the whole school was in her house.

"Hey diner girl, I didn't know you'd actually come, " Julie said..

Sam hated being called that, but she's use to it. Suddenly the music got turned down and her mother entered the living room with a lit cake in her hands. She carefully placed it on the coffee table.

Julie sat on the couch and everyone sang Happy Birthday, she smiled. As they were done singing, she blew out theflames on the candles. She thought it was pointless to make a wish, her wishes never come true.

Everybody clapped and her mother cut the cake, and she gave everyone a opened her gifts, she liked some of them. "Thank you everyone for the gifts!"

"I have to go now, you enjoy your party," her mother said as she left the house.

Sam walked over to a table that had drinks on it. Everyone smiled and laughed as they watched her. Sam suddenky tripped and fell on the table, making all the drinks spill on her. "Ow!"

The whole living room was full of laughs. Austin was shoocked, he didn't like it was funny. He carefully made his way towards Sam. What she tripped on was a string, that Julie had set up. "Are you okay?"

Sam sat up and she knew that voice. She looked into his eyes, and she nodded. "I'll be fine." He took her hand and he helped her up. He took her outside. "You smell good."

She smirked. "Thanks for helping me up."

"You're welcome," he took Sam in the backyard where the stars were shining in the night sky along with the moon. "You know why everybody waa laughing at school?"

They sat on the grass looking up at the starts. "No I don't."

"She put in their that she's making a diner girl trip, for you to fall in the sodas."

Sam and Austin glanced at each other. "Why did she do that?"

"When I read it, I thought she was joking. That's what she does when she hates people."

"I should go home and clean up," she was about to get up but he pulled her arm.

"There's something I want to tell you. Sam, I love you."

Sam blushed. "I love you too!"

They leaned in to a kiss. Sam pulled away. "Lets get away from this stupid place."

Austin laughed. "I'll see you Monday." They both got up from the ground and they got into their cars and drove home.


End file.
